


Normal Orange

by animomma, MagicFish



Category: Fifty Shades of Grey - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, an extremely serious fic (TM), blood oranges, completely original and totally serious, normal oranges, wait no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28911273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animomma/pseuds/animomma, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicFish/pseuds/MagicFish
Summary: Christian and Ana experience a magical night with a normal orange. Please be aware that this is not meant to be a serious fic.
Relationships: Christian Grey/Anastasia Steele
Kudos: 2
Collections: Fruit Bowl





	Normal Orange

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Blood Orange](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28911222) by [animomma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/animomma/pseuds/animomma), [MagicFish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicFish/pseuds/MagicFish). 



> Adapted from the Twilight fanfic Blood Orange. The original was written with the legendary animomma as an exquisite corpse.

Ana stretched languidly, resettling her body over the chair she was lounging in. Although it had been some time since she had become a billionaire, there were still nights where it felt odd when sleep didn’t come to claim her. When this happened, boredom set in like a thick blanket along with the settling darkness, compounded by the fact that, more often than not, Teddy chose to sleep through the night. 

On this particular evening, Ana’s thoughts wandered aimlessly until she remembered the normal orange she had stashed away in the fridge.

Giving up being poor was another thing that felt strange to her. And since Teddy liked to eat poor food sometimes, she still occasionally went down to the grocery store and did some grocery shopping. On her last trip, she had been walking through the produce section when the memory of a YouTube video had come to her. In it, a woman was showing how to do a technique she called the grapefruit. Although Ana had been a bit dubious about the whole process, the woman insisted that it felt amazing for men. As she had stared at the citrus fruit display, Ana had wondered if maybe Christian would enjoy spicing up their sex life a little bit, and before she had realized it, she was placing a normal orange in her basket. She had promptly forgotten about the purchase, but now, in the dead of night, she remembered the existence of the normal orange.

Swearing under her breath at the ancient witch, Jose, who had cursed her memory so many years before, Ana crept to the kitchen and opened the magnificently-apportioned refrigerator. There, in the bottom of the otherwise-empty crisper drawer, was the normal orange.

Reverently, she pulled it from the drawer and into the dazzling glare of the refrigerator light. The normal orange seemed almost to sparkle under the harsh, electric shine, gleaming as Ana twisted it before her hungry eyes. The light winked out as the door closed, leaving Ana and the normal orange alone in the dim kitchen. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, Ana realized that she had no idea where the knives were kept. There was only one thing for it, then. With her sharpened, billionaire claws, she began the arduous task of slicing into the normal orange's tender, supple flesh.

She made quick work of the normal orange, and soon was holding an approximation of what had been described in the video. Now all that was left to do was track down her husband and make him submit to her wiles.

Taking a deep breath in with quivering nostrils, she located Christian's distinctive, manly musk. He was in their bedroom upstairs. With her accelerated speed, she dashed to his side and leaned over him, smiling seductively with her glistening fangs.

"Ana?" Christian sounded confused, although they both knew that his keen predator's hearing had confirmed her identity long before she reached the bed, even through his thick blindfold. This was part of the game, a part that Ana was all too willing to encourage.

"Perhaps," she purred, her voice entrancing and deep. "Or perhaps I am something entirely new, born of the darkest desires of your unbeating heart. Are you prepared to find out, Christian Grey?"

She watched his throat throb as he swallowed. He nodded.

He watched her as she reached her slim, white hands to the fastenings of his pants, undoing them with agonizing slowness. His jaw clenched tightly, and he ground out, "Are you planning on spending all day torturing me?"

Ana smiled up at him with as much allure as she could summon. "Just hold still, Christian, and enjoy it." She finally released her husband from the confines of his cloth prison, watching with delight as his already-erect manhood sprang forth.

Christian cried out ecstatically as the cold air of the bedroom collided with his throbbing organ. Ana's feral grin grew even wider, and her eyes narrowed in satisfaction. She leaned in, the normal orange still cradled in her hand, and squeezed it gently over his exposed cock. The fridge-chilled juice dripped down him in exquisitely cold rivulets, trickling down his thick shaft and settling in pools and droplets on his curling pubic hair. The unexpectedly cold juice sent chills through Christian's otherwise perfectly still body, bringing his back up to arch against the overwhelming sensation. Ana laid a hand across his belly to steady him.

"Now, now," she chided. "We can't have that."

She settled the orange around his throbbing, twitching cock, holding him down with the flat of her palm as she began to slide the normal orange up and down his extreme length.

"Ana! Ana, I'm so close," Christian gasped. Smirking, Ana stilled the normal orange, and waited until his member stopped twitching before resuming her motions. When he appeared to have regained his control, she began moving the normal orange along his shaft again, pulsing it up and down. After a few strokes, she enveloped the hooded head of his penis with the hot cavern of her mouth, licking and sucking as she continued her ministrations with the normal orange.

"Ana…" he groaned, and this time she didn't deny him his release. She simply nodded her head without removing it from his penis. The motion seemed to drive Christian over the edge. He let out a feral roar as his cum splattered into her waiting mouth.

Ana swallowed his frothy manmilk with fierce abandon, her voice joining Christian's in uproarious approval as she climbed atop his still-trembling body. The normal orange held his still-stiff member erect, long inches extending past the gaping aperture of the chilled fruit like a banquet just for Ana.

Groaning ecstatically, she sank down upon his juice-slicked cock until her quivering lips met the cold surface of the normal orange underneath her. Shrieking wildly, she plunged again and again onto Christian's cock as he watched her, his eyes half-lidded in rapture.

"Christian...does my pussy feel as good as the normal orange?" she panted.

"Y...yeah...I'm so close...gonna…" With a fierce growl, his meat stick twitched wildly, and his hot cum was pumped between Ana's sweet petals. It mixed with the honey of her arousal and the juice of the normal orange to form a sweet nectar that dripped out of Ana as she stood up.

She smirked at him. "So I guess even billionaires can enjoy normal oranges, huh?"


End file.
